A Day as a Demigod: Journey Through Time
Not everything is normal, even for demigod standards. Some are even shocked when they are sucked through time, forced to recover the elusive relic of Eris, a spear that throws everything around it into confusion, even time. Characters Heroes/Demigods Talon (ShelatheWolf) Siria (ShelatheWolf) Percy (ShelatheWolf) Callie (ShelatheWolf) Sabrina (Crystal1999) Crystal (Crystal1999) Leo (Crystal1999) Gods/Goddesses Eris (ShelatheWolf) Airis (Crystal1999) Athena (ShelatheWolf) Aphrodite (Crystal1999) Amazons Diana (ShelatheWolf) Artemis (ShelatheWolf) Queen Hippolyta (ShelatheWolf) Lost Talon landed hard on the ground right next to Petra, nearly spooking her. Callie appeared, whispering a few words of comfort to her pegasus. She then turned to Talon. "Oh, hi!" she greeted. "Hey, sorry I scared Petra," Talon gently stroke the gray mare's nose. She shrank back slightly, but didn't shy away from Talon. "Don't worry about," Callie assured, "She's still young, and she grew up in a rough enviroment, so she spooks easily." A low rumble shook the ground, scaring Petra even more. "What was that?" Callie asked after the tremor died down. "Did Travis and Connor try to throw paint bombs at Fang and Olive again?" "I don't think so..." Talon commented, "It seemed to have been caused by something else, not like a normal earthquake. Besides, the Stoll brothers are not so crazy that they will try that again." "Well, where did it come from then?" Callie asked. Talon shrugged. "We'll never know." Another tremor shook the ground, harder than the first. Callie and Talon were thrown off their feet by the shifting earth. Petra flew off, terrified. "We can't be the only one feeling this, can we?" Callie cried. "Let's find out. ...Sorry." Talon answered. "Sorry for wha-" Callie was cut off when Talon grabbed her arms and catapulted herself in the air, taking Callie with her. "Maybe the ground wasn't that bad," Callie said nervously, gripping onto Talon tightly. Talon landed closer the others, where the earthquake caused massive confusion. Another tremor shook the ground, causing Sabrina to fall backwards and land right next to Talon and Callie. "Ouch," Sabrina complained as she stood up, rubbing her backside. "What do you think is happening?" "I don't know," Talon admitted. "But we're going to find out." Percy ran into the clearing. "Guys! You've gotta see this!" He turned around ran back, dodging pillars of rock that rocketed out of the ground. He led them to am area right in front of the forest, where Siria was already standing. The air shifted in random directions, like it didn't know where to go. A black tear pulled itself out of the jumble, slicing through the air. The rip pulsed, and stretched until it was large enough to suck in the surroundings. "What is that?" Sabrina asked. "It's like a black hole," Talon stated with disbelief. "But-" She was cut off by the tear's suction. It pulled the demigods twoards it. Crystal came running towards them, stoping suddenly when she saw the rip. "Oh, come on. Not another black hole!" "Another one!" Callie repeated. "Unfortunately they come often," Talon muttered. "But this doesn't seem normal..." Talon had to reach out and grab a limb of a nearby tree to keep from getting sucked in. Suddenly a loud crack sounded. The branch that Sabrina had been holding on to had snapped, and Sabrina was pulled into the strange black hole. "Sabrina!" Percy watched with horror as the black tear swallowed Sabrina. Talon mumbled a few choice words in Greek then dropped into the hole. Siria followed. Callie's eyes were wide. "Where are they now?" Percy shut his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them, he shrugged stiffly. "Let's find out." Percy released the branch and hurtled into the black hole. Crystal let go of her branch and was pulled towards the black hole. "See you on the other side, Callie." Crystal said as she was tugged into the black hole. Callie bit her lip. "Ha-tep," she murmered as she let go of her branch. Her words lingered in the air after she went through, calming the swirling mass of air. The tear reluctantly closed. The kids were tossed into blackness. Finally, a light appeared, and pulled them through. Talon landed on Sabrina, followed by Siria, Percy, Crystal, then Callie. "Mhph.." Sabrina tried to say, trying to get out from under the mass of demigods. "Sorry," Talon groaned as she pushed everyone off of her and got off of Sabrina. "Just why do you think it was a good idea to jump into that portal of chaos?" Nepthys chastised Callie. Callie rolled her eyes. "Not everything can be as controlled as a mountain stream. I had to go with my friends," Callie argued back. "Hmph. You and your Greek brother and friends. You're lucky I don't rat you out," she retorted. "Thanks, but I can handle myself." Callie replied, silencing Nepthys. "So... Where are we?" Percy questioned. Siria shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?" "Maybe the better question would be when are we." Crystal asked, bending down to help Sabrina stand up. "When and where..." Talon muttered. "That really narrows it down..." A flash of brown streaked by them. A man in blue on a brown horse ran past, headed towards the outskirts of a town. "The British ships are coming closer!" he yelled to the townspeople. "Well, that answers your question..." Sabrina muttered, dusting herself off. "Revolutionary war... just great..." Talon motioned the others towards the bushes. "Come on, we have to hide." "So...what now?" Siria questioned. "We don't exactly fit in." "Oh, this will be good. You guys in dresses and Percy in tights...." Sabrina said. "Wait... What?!?" Percy and Talon cried in unison. "There is no way," Talon added. "I am perfectly happy with staying in the shadows." "Yeah, what she said," Percy agreed. "I do see what she means," Callie pointed out. "We will be able to manuveur the area unnoticed." Crystal snorted. "How are we even going to get dresses. We can't walk out there showing our ankles. It's sooo unlady like!" Crystal said in mock horror. "Well, if Aphrodite was here, she would probably snap and put us in the latest fashion. We, however, have to get creative," Talon replied. "Guys, be quiet. I hear someone coming!" Sabrina hissed, shrinking back into the shadows, the rest of them following likewise. Three women ran into the ally that the demigods were hidding in. One had blonde hair and intellagent grey eyes, the second had long, curly blonde hair that was piled up in ringletts on top of her head and ice blue eyes. The other girl's back was turned towards them, only letting the demigods see her long pale hair that looked familiar to them, but they couldn't quite place it. The pale haired girl turned to face the one with grey eyes, the white skirts of her dress spinning around at the sudden movement. "What was our reason for coming down to earth when all we are going to do is run away from the soilders? I hate acting like a insolent mortal! I want to actually do something!" She said, crossing her arms. The first girl sighed. "Look, I know that your restless to see the mortal world Airis. I couldn't force Apollo to let you go out of Olympus any sooner than now. But to see a girl fight soilders does not sit well with mortals." Talon's eyes widened. "It's Airis, Athena, and...Aphrodite. It has to be," she whispered, barely loud enough for the others to hear. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I still do not understand why you actually like to fight! It messes up my hair!" Aphrodite said, fixing her golden locks. Athena rolled her eyes. "You and your poofy hair. There are no advantages to have it that way, only prohibitions." Airis sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "What are we going to have to do? The British troops will be here in a short while, and it would be 'improper' for us to fight them," Airis said. "We must simply observe," Athena said matter of factly. "If our people call for us, then we will aid them in spirit, but mortals these days do not understand our world, so we must not show ourselves as who we are." Suddenly, the sound of hundreds of noisy footfalls echoed through the night, at first a faint rumble, escalating into a roar. "What do we do now?" Airis asked Athena. "Step aside and watch," Athena replied, blending into the shadows. Even though she wasn't as eager as Airis, a small glint in her gray eyes hinted that she, too, wished to fight. "Oh crud," Talon muttered, "Here they come." The soldiers charged past, rushing the town. They came in masses, spreading themselves along the border of the town. A man in a fancier red coat, who looked like the general, came riding in a white stallion. "Surround Boston! No one gets in or out!" he barked. "The British fleet will handle the harbor." The soldiers scrambled to obey, positioning themselves in the outskirts of the town, which included the hiding demigods. Women and children in the town shrieked cries of terror. The women ushered the kids into their homes and bolted the doors. A few men ran out, guns in hand. The rammed into the soldiers, but were quickly outnumbered and defeated. Percy tensed, ready to leap to the townspeople's aid, but Talon held him back. "We can't change time!" she hissed quietly. Airis stepped back into the shadows, compleatly dissapearing from sight. "So that's what my mom looks like...." Sabrina whispered. "Now, yeah," Siria replied softly. She shrank back as more soldiers rushed past. Soon the soldiers had multiplied and set up posts surrounding the city. Talon glared at the soldiers in the distance, blocking all long term escape routes over the ground. "Just great..." she muttered. She racked her memory, trying to remember which event they were stuck in. "Oh gods," she muttered some more, "Why do I have to zone out during history class?" "Wait, isn't this the seige of Boston?" Sabrina whispered. "Of course it is," Talon growled through clenched teeth. Siria thought for a minute. "They didn't necessarily hurt anyone who didn't bother them during the siege. If they find us in here, however, we could be in big trouble. If we could sneak into the town we'd be safer and less likely to do something rash or drastic, changing time in the process," she proposed. "We still need to find clothes to wear from this time period though if we are going to head in to the town," Crystal sighed. "If only Aphrodite knew we were here, she could just snap and we would have on dresses and Percy would be wearing tights..." Percy cut his eyes at Crystal. "I know enough about this time to know that men do not wear tights. You, on the other hand, might not be too comfortable." He smirked a bit. "Come on, let's go," Callie urged. She wished that she could cast a cover spell on them, but only Percy knew about that side of her life. "How do we get out without the goddesses seing us?" Sabrina asked. "Hmm..." Talon thought. "Let's try the old fashioned approach, since we are back in time." She grabbed a rock the size of her fist, and chucked it on the other side of the area. Adding some wind to the spot the rock landed, Talon created the illusion someone was running through. The three goddesses flinched, then swiveled their heads towards where the rock landed. Talon grabbed Sabrina by the back of her shirt and zoomed out of the bushes, closely followed by Percy, Callie, Crystal, then Siria. Airis jerked her head towards the corner that Siria had just run behind seconds ago, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Siria pressed herself against an ally wall right beside the others. "Now what?" she breathed. "They're suspicious now." Crystal sighed. "I honestly don't know..." "Airis, you check that way," Athena said, pointing towards where the demigods were hiding. "Aphrodite, you and I will check that way," she said, motioning towards where the stone had landed. Talon growled in the throat. "We make more distractions," she determined. Talon created a gust of wind that swept the alley, picking up dust. The dust cloud surrounded the young Airis while the demigods ran out to find new cover. Airis burst through the dust cloud and walked towards the place where the demigods used to be hiding, her footfalls not making any noise. Talon ducked sliently into the next ally, her raptor-like vision watching Airis closely. She could do this all day. Airis flicked her eyes around, landing on the ally that Talon had run into. She ran forwards, moving faster than an average mortal. Unfortunately for Airis, Talon wasn't an average mortal either. She zoomed upward and fell back into the shadow of a house. With a wave of her arm, wind swept through of all the alleys, creating a dust storm that settled on top of the entire area. She motioned to the others. "Fall back!" she ordered. Crystal turned sharply around the corner, unfortuantly running straight into a British soilder who happened to be patroling the area. "Hey! You there!" the soldier yelled. "Oh gods..." Crystal muttered under her breath and turned back around to run back, Percy slaming into her. "Woa-" Percy stumbled over Crystal. The soldier got a good look at Crystal. "You unholy whore!" he cried. "Aren't you ashamed?!?" He grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Fuming, Crystal struggled to get free of the gaurd. "How dare you call me a whore!!" Callie looked back nervously at the confused goddess. "We can't draw attention to ourselves!" she reminded them urgently. Crystal finally got free of the gaurd and sprinted the other way, ducking into another ally. Airis came up the ally cautiously, her eyes widing with shock when she saw what Callie was wearing. "Oh shoot..." Callie muttered. She grabbed Percy's arm. "Go, now!" she urged them. Percy bent down and knocked the guard off of his feet. He leaped over him and continued to run, followed by Callie and Sabrina. Airis tore out of the ally after them her eyes narrowing. Where are Athena and Aphroditie? She wondered. Siria was already in the sky, under the cover of Talon's cloud. She saw two figures running towards the town with in-human speed. "We have to move!" she warned Talon. Talon saw the goddesses coming. She grabbed Sabrina and flew off, Siria at her heels. Percy, Crystal, and Callie followed them on foot, trying to avoid being caught by the past version of the goddesses. Airis saw a different ally and cut through. She turned the corner and ended up infront of the three children of poseidon. "Darn I wish Petra was with me," Callie muttered under her breath. She backed away slowly, pulling Percy by the arm with her. "Use a glamour spell!" Nepthys urged. "I ''can't," Callie reminded her. "''Airis is a Greek goddess, one from a different time too. If I use a spell, she'll probably notice." Nepthys snorted, then went silent. Athena and Aphroditie stepped up behind them, traping the demigods. Aphrodite shrieked, "What in Olympus are you wearing!!!" then proceeded to cover her eyes. Airis rolled her eyes, and continued staring at the demigods. "What now?" Percy whispered urgently to the others. "We definently can't outsmart Athena!" Athena's gaze pierced into them. "Why are you so eager to get away?" she demanded in an eerie, normal tone. "We weren't. We we just trying to get away from the guard.." Crystal trailed off. Athena narrowed her eyes. "You mean the unconscious guard over there?" she nodded her head to where the guard lay flat on his back, winded from Percy. "Yeah, guess we don't have to run anymore," Percy laughed nervously. Man he wished Annabeth was here right now... He backed off slowly. "Err, bye! Thanks for your concern, but we should really be going now..." Percy glanced upwards where Talon was circling high in the clouds, not wanting to risk coming down. Airis stepped up and blocked the exit. "Where do you think your going?" Talon and Siria dipped down and snatched the kids of Poseidon. Talon's strong wings carried both Callie and Crystal upwards, but Siria faltered under the weight of both Percy and Sabrina, and Sabrina slipped from her grasp. Sabrina hit the ground hard, hitting her head on the ground and rendering her unconcious. Muttering several things under her breath, including something about the usefulness of a telepath, Talon handed Crystal off to Siria and dived down to get Sabrina. Before Talon could get there, however, Aphrodite had run over and grabbed Sabrina, dissapearing with her in a fllash of light, obviously on Athena's command. Talon turned to Airis, her eyes glowing fiercely. "Bring her back!" she growled, her wings spread in warning. The fact that they were seen crushed the chance of them going by without changing a thing, so Talon only wanted to interfere enough to get Sabrina back, then zoom off before anything drastic happened. They stood together, each of them brandishing a sword. "Make us." Airis threatened, her eyes flickering in anticipation. Talon's eyes shown brighter and her long, silver sword grew in her hands. Callie grabbed Talon and pulled her back. "Talon! We can't fight them!" she reminded her urgently, afraid of the consequences. Airis harumphed, making her sword dissolve into light. "Fine, have it your way." Airis said, looking ticked off that she wasn't going to get to fight. "Stupid rule about mortals having to start the fight.." she muttered, dissapearing in a flash of light. "Stupid you-can't-hurt-anyone-in-the-past rules," Talon muttered. She turned to Callie, with more concern then anger in her eyes. "What are we going to do about Sabrina?" she asked hopelessly. When Things Go Wrong... Athena looked over the unconscious demigod. "What are we going to with her? She's a mortal." "Well, considering that her friends had wings, I would say she was a demigod... " Airis trailed off, staring and the girl. "Something seemed odd about them though. They had a specific reason to avoid us, and I want to know what it is," Athena declared. "Well, what's bothering me is what this girl is wearing! It's so unproper!" Aphroditie exclaimed, motioning towards Sabrina who was still uncouncious on the floor. "She's real pretty too, would it be okay if I dress her up?" Athena shrugged. "Do what you wish. She's not a threat. Those other demigods, however, are." Aphrodite squeeled with excitement, snapping her fingers and making both her and Sabrina dissapear. Airis looked thoughtful, staring at the place Sabrina had just been lying. "She feels familiar in some way.." she said trailing off. Athena narrowed her eyes. "I suppose she does..." she said thoughtfully. "Come on, let's go find those demigods and demand an explanation." Airis stood up, smirking. "Fine by me." "Alright, let's go," Athena waved her hand and the two goddesses dissapated into the air. They appeared in an alleyway near their encounter with the demigods, pressing themselves against the wall so they wouldn't be spotted immediately. Siria was on the ground too, with Percy and Crystal. Percy shook a little bit, but he didn't want to admit how freaked out he was in front of Talon, and anyone else who might still be there. Talon paced angrily, while Callie tried to calm her down. "It's not like you could've attacked them," Callie assured her, "You wouldn't have been able to without changing things." "Yeah," Talon retorted, "But everything is already ruined because some goddess was faster than me and got to Sabrina first. And we still don't know how to get back! I normally have more options when I jump into a black hole, but..." She stopped there, not wanting to say anymore. "A black hole?" Airis muttered, staring intently at the demigods. Crystal sighed, staring at her friend. "Talon, we will find a way to get Sabrina back and get out of here. But pacing around angrily isn't going to help anything." "I know that!" Talon retorted, "It's just a habit..." She stopped suddenly, and swiveled around to face the direction of the goddesses. "I heard something," she whispered, motioning for silence. "She's good," Athena muttered, amused. "Yeah, this will be fun.." Airis agreed, a slight glint in her eyes. Athena sped around, coming up behind Talon, brandishing her spear. "Okay demigods, talk," she demanded. Talon whipped around, gripping her long, silver blade. "You're the one who needs to talk," Talon answered back, trying to control her temper. Airis came up behind Athena, her shining sword in her hand, poised to attack at a moments notice. "I believe we asked you first," she said, smirking. "That's none of your business," Talon retorted. "Now where is Sabrina?" Percy and Callie brought out their bronze swords too and flanked Talon on either side. "And why should we tell you that?" Airis asked. Crystal, now brandishing her sword, came and stood in between Talon and Callie. "Because she is our friend, and you took her." Athena snorted. "Stubborn demigods, we don't have to tell you anything. She is safe though." Percy spotted a tub of water, which he resorted to use in case things went wrong. Come on Annabeth, he pleaded silently, let your tactics rub off on me at least a little bit. "Okay, you bring back the girl, then we'll answer any question you want," Percy offered. Airis smirked. "Apparently, we hold all the cards here. If you answer our questions, we might give the girl back to you." Percy screamed in his head. Why couldn't Annabeth be here? "Yeah, well, we won't answer any questions until you show us Sabrina!" There was a tug in his gut, like his body knew that he was about to throwdown with Athena and Airis. Airis sighed, clearly annoyed. "You just don't get it do you?" she questioned, muttering under her breath about stubborn demigods. "Why are you so interested in us anyways?" Callie asked. "You were specifically trying to avoid us earlier, and while I think your ruse was clever, I want this nonsense to end." Athena replied. "We...just...didn't want to draw attention to ourselves," Talon replied, half telling the truth. "Yes, but why are you dressed in clothes not of any time period I have seen before?" Airis mused, obviously curious of what her answer would be. "We're..." Talon searched for an answer, "Trying to start a new trend." "It is much more comfortable to work and fight in," Siria added, going along with Talon's reply. Airis raised her eyebrows. "You do know that it is sinful to show anything above your knees, do you not?" "Well, back to the drawing board then," Talon replied with fake enthusiam, "Thanks for letting us know." "Stop stalling!" Athena spat. "Who said that I was stalling?" Talon retorted. "We did. Now answer our question!" Airis snapped, gritting her teeth. Talon stared defiantly at the goddesses. She opened her mouth to say something, but a flash of black knocked her to the ground. Talon rolled over and kicked her attacker off. Her attacker appeared to be a girl in her mid-twenties. She had raven black hair with a purple strip in it that fell to her shoulders, with flickering violet eyes. She wore mordern style punk-rock clothes, and had a fair skin tone with purple lipstick. She clapped slowly. "Well done, demigods. You seemed to have stopped my reign of terror in the present. But time, however, has not been spared from my grip of confusion. And when you threw yourselves in, you became subject to my doings," she smirked. Talon glared at the girl. "That was you?" she snarled. "Indeed it was. I am Eris, goddess of strife, chaos, and confusion, and this world needs some shaking up," Eris answered, motioning to the space around them. Callie gripped her sword tighter. She had heard of the damage Apophis had done. Could the Greek deity of chaos do the same? Airis scowled. "What did you do, Eris?" "Correction. It's what will I do," Eris replied slyly. "This does not concern you, it is between me, and the demigods." She shooed them off with a flick of her wrist. Airis' scowl deepened. "You can't tell us what to do. If whatever you do effects the course of things on earth, it most certianly concerns us." "Things are different," Eris snapped. "You clueless dorks can go crawl back to Olympus in precious little Boston." She whipped around to face the demigods, a wisp of dark green smoke formed into a spear in her eyes. Talon's eyes widened a little. It had an eerie resemblence to the Chaos Spear. "Time is not your playground, Eris!" Talon snarled. "Did you just call us clueless dorks?!" Airis fumed, her eyes starting to glow. She and Athena were now standing side-by-side, weapons aimed at Eris. Eris rolled her eyes. "Well, right now, you are. You don't even know what's happening." "Just give us back Sabrina and go back to...Boston?" Percy told them, hating to agree with his new enemy. "New York isn't a big city yet, doofus," Talon told Percy, sensing his confusion. "The Empire State Building doesn't even exsist. Don't you at least pay some attention in history class?" Percy bit back a retort, and continued to point Riptide's blade at Eris. "Your agreeing with the person who got you into this mess in the first place? You don't even deserve our help!" Airis said, shooting on last glare at Percy and Eirs before dissapearing in a flash of golden light. Athena stared hard at the others, her gray gaze piercing. "This is something bigger than this world, isn't it?" she questioned. Eris rolled her eyes again. "Well, looks like the young goddess of wisdom finally figured something out!" she shouted sarcastically. Athena snarled in rage, pointing her spear at Eris. Talon raised her sword. "So where is Sabrina?" she prompted yet again, this time softer. "We really need to stick together." The goddess shook her head. "I'd help you if I could, now that I am beginning to see your side more clearly, but only Airis and Aphrodite knows now." "Great," Callie muttered. "Enough of this small talk," Eris interrupted. "It's boring." She launched herself at Siria, thrusting with her spear. Siria was knocked to the ground. Pushing against Eris with her bow, she generated a blinding flame that threw her back. Percy charged Eris, swiping his sword at her spear. The spear, however, did not break and Eris swung it back at Percy. It collided with Percy's jaw, causing him to stumble back, but he regained his balance and went in for another attack, aided by Callie. Launching herself on top of Eris, Talon muttered, "Sabrina, I hope your safe." Tea Party with the Goddesses Ahprodite stood in front of the chair Sabrina was sitting in, snaping her fingers every so often, changing something about the outfit she had put Sabrina in. Right when Aphrodite was changing the color of the dress she was wearing, Sabina jerked upwards, panic in her eyes. She looked with confusion at Aphrodite. "What happened?" Aphrodite clapped her hands together. "Great, your awake!" She gushed, smiling at her. "As to what happened to you, well, your friend accidently dropped you on the ground and you were knocked unconsious, so I brought you back here to fix you up." Sabrina's eyes got wide. "I need to get back to my friends!" She jumped up, then let out a short yelp of surprise when she saw what she was wearing. Aphrodite frowned at Sabrina. "Do you not like what I picked out for you?" She questioned. Not wanting to offened the goddess, she weakly simled. "Uh, yes it's very nice, but I really need to get back to my friends..." A smile lit up Aphroditie's face. "You look so pretty in it!" she gushed. "Come, come, you need to see what you look like," she said, ushuring Sabrina over to the other side of the room, despite her protests. Sabrina stared, dumbfounded, at the image of the girl infront of her. Her long, golden hair cascaded in ringlets down her back, framming her heart shaped face. She was wearing a pale, white dress with golden accents, the exact same color of her eyes. A golden pendant that hung from a delecate golden chain was fastened around her neck, lying right past her collar bone. It had half sleves that lead up to a surpisingly low neckline for that age, showing as much skin as a shirt from modern times would have shown, but still modest. The dress hugged her natural curves and emphisized her tiny waist. "Wow..." Sabrina trailed off, still stairing in awe at her reflection. "I knew you would like it!" Aphrodite said smugly, pulling her away from the mirror. "Come, it's already tea time," She said, dragging Sabrina behind her out of the room. As Aphrodite pulled Sabrina over towards the couch that was in the middle of the room, a table siting in front of it which heald steaming tea cups and finger sandwiches, a bright light filled the room. Airis was suddenly standing there, looking ticked off. She stormed over past Aphrodite and started pacing the lenght off the room. "I take it that what ever you and Athena went to do didn't end so well," Aphrodite mused, lifting her tea cup to her lips. "No it didn't. Those demigods were plain as day anoying and would not listen to reason. Then the insufferable Eris had to show up and call us clueless dorks and one of the demigods actually agreed with her..." she fumed, glancing over to where Aphrodite was and realized with a start that she wasn't the only one in here. Aphrodite sensed what Airis was looking at and turned around smiling. "By the way, the demigod just woke up a minute ago. Don't you love what I did to her!" She gushed, gesturing over towards Sabrina who sat on the couch, shifting around uncomfortably. "She looks nice," Airis had to admit, too caught up in her thoughts to realize that the girl was trying not to let the goddess get a good glimpes of her eyes. Airis sighed and walked over, plopping down next to Aphrodite. "I'm so glad you think so too! Doesn't the golden bow and trim match her eyes perfectly?" She said as she kept rambiling on about how the different parts of the outfit complemented her. Airis' head popped up at the mention of golden eyes. She took a close look at Sabrina and gasped when she saw the splitting image of herself. "How can that be?....." Airis wondered as she took in the familiar features of the girl sitting infront of her. Aphrodite looked back and forth and gasped when she realized what Airis just had. "How come you didn't tell me you had any demigod children?" She said acussingly. "Because I don't have any demigod children, yet." Airis said. "What do you mean, yet. She is sitting right there!" Aphrodte exclaimed, gesturing towards Sabrina. "I am pretty sure that she was pulled back from the future with one of Eris' little rips," Airis explained, scrunching up her nose. She turned towards Sabrina. "What is your name, honey?" She asked, clearly in an uncomfortable position. "Uh, Sabrina...." she said hesitently, not wanting to mess up the timestream even more than it already was. Airis stood up. "Come on, we need to help you friends," she said, motioning for her to get up. As Sabrina smiled and stood up, Aphrodite worriedly said, "You need something that would be easier to fight in!" She snapped her fingers and the gown shortened it's self to an apropriate hight for fighting while still being modest in that time period and became more comfartable to fight in. Sabrina simled in thanks then turned towards her mom. "Before we go, can I have my arrows back?" Bad Luck Eris had Percy pinned down, her hands around Talon's neck. Athena and Siria charged her, and she released the demigods so she could blast them with a dark green energy that radiated from her spear. They were thrown backwards, tumbling over each other. Even though Athena was a goddess, she had trouble fighting the unpredictability of Eris. Talon fell to the ground, rubbing her neck. Black clouds rolled in and thunder echoed across the sky. A bolt of lightning struck Eris. It jolted her a bit, but she continued going hand to hand with Callie, who was struggling against the waves of confusion that washed over her. Percy blasted her with an array of water arrows. She spun around and thrust her spear at Percy, barely grazing his arm. Callie took advantage of Percy's distraction and jabbed out Eris with her sword. Eris ducked the initial blow, but Callie sliced downward and caught Eris across the back. Golden icor spilled down her back. Growling, Eris lunged at Callie, slicing her cheek with the tip of her spear. Siria jumped on Eris in a blaze of light and fire. Eris snarled as her skin burned from the demigods presence, and she swatted her away. Percy, Crystal, and Callie sent water flying towards her with great force. The spiraling water knocked into Eris, sending her back. She hauled herself up, spitting water. Pointing her spear at them, she blasted Percy, Crystal, and Callie with a dark green beam of electricity. Siria notched a flaming arrow and nailed Eris in the small of her back. Eris spun around, snarling. She plucked the arrow and walked forward, all of her attention on Siria. All of a sudden, a glowing white arrow hit Eris in her back. Sabrina rushed forward, and swung her bow at the goddess' head. Nothching another arrow, Sabrina aimed it at Eris. Siria's eyes widened when she saw Sabrina. "Sabrina, you're okay!" she exclaimed. Eris scowled at the demigods. "You think your so clever," she growled, "But what can you do when I mash up the timestream so much that it forgets what is what?" She hit the ground with the butt of her spear, and a ripple of dark green currents encased the area, washing over them. The space around them swirled and mashed together. The demigods were pulled out Boston, swallowed by blackness. Everything spun, and they were tossed about like ragdolls. A vortex at the end began sucking them in, but a torrent of blackness slammed into them, causing them the catapult through a wall. When they exited the rip, they were deposited onto a sandy shore. Callie looked up, gazing at the lush rainforest around them, and the sparkling water. Where were they now? she wondered. And how much damage will Eris bring to this place? Trouble in Paradise Talon stood up, dusting the sand off of her shorts. "This does not look like anything I've seen," she declared, not counting the sights she has witnessed that the others could not know about. "It sort of reminds me of Calypso's island," Percy stated. "Could it be a hidden from the mortal world like that?" Siria shrugged. "It's defiantly a possibility," she agreed. Crystal looked over at Sabrina, trying not to laugh. "What are you wearing?" Sabrina crossed her arms. "It's not like I could control what Aphrodite did to me when I was uncouncious!" Hoofbeats thundered across the beach, getting louder as they got closer. Before they got a chance to hide, the horse and rider approached. The rider was a girl with long orange hair pulled up in a ponytail. She rode a black stallion, and she pointed a long sword at the demigods. "Who are you?" she growled, "And what has brought you here? Crystal held her hands up in surrender. "Well, it is actually a really long story-" "I don't have time for your stories!" she spat. She motioned inland. "I must take you to my queen, and she will hear you out." The woman looked over the band of demigods. She scowled when she saw Percy, but continued to lead them inland. Soon, a large hill, spotted with grand, white buildings and arenas came into view. Two female entries nodded to the woman on horseback as she passed, and stared hard at the newcomers. Some girls who were practicing combat fighting with spears stopped to look at them, and a few girls on the walls, reading, looked up at them. All of them wore Greek style clothing. They began to gather behind the group as they were led to a grand, open, palace-like building at the top of the hill. They walked into a grand room, with a regal looking woman with black hair sat on a throne. A black haired girl stood beside her as well, like she was talking to the queen; she wore a tiara with a star on it, and American style clothes, unlike the queen and the rest of the island's inhabitants. The queen studied the demigods for a moment. "What brings you to Themyscira?" she asked. "Well, we were sort of zapped back in time by this rouge goddess, and when we were about to beat her, she zapped us here..." Crystal said. The queen stared hard of them, like she was deciding whether or not they were telling the truth. "Who are you?" she asked after a breif pause. Talon exchanged a quick glance with Percy. They probably shouldn't tell them too much, in case they were hostile or it could damage history, even though they seemed to be in the present. "We're, err, travelers that made a goddess very upset," Percy shrugged indifferently. Obviously displeased with Percy's answer, the queen motioned to the girl in jeans. The girl unhooked a golden lasso from her belt and threw it loosely around Percy, then handed the other end to the queen. "Who. Are. You," she said clearly. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson," he said in a rush. The queen gathered the lasso back and handed it to the girl, satified. Percy gasped, like he didn't have control of himself before. "Ahh, demigods," the queen replied, "Do not worry, you are welcome on Themyscira. I am Queen Hippolyta, and this is my daughter Diana," she motioned to the girl in jeans beside her. "You girls are welcome to stay here for as long as you like, he-" Diana cut her off. "Is welcome to stay too," she said instead of whatever the queen would've said, giving her a quick, hard glance. Siria bowed her head. "Thank you for your hospitality, Queen Hippolyta, but we should not have to be here long," she replied. The queen nodded. "Artemis can take you to some quarters for when you are here," the queen motioned to the orange hair girl that brought them in. Artemis snorted, and stalked off, expecting them to follow. Crystal headed after her, the rest of the demigods following behind. "So," Artemis sneered, "Who did you tick off?" "Uh, Eris..." Crystal said hesitantly. Artemis growled in reply. "She is annoying, but she swore never to interfere with the mortal world again. Why is she after you?" Callie satred at Artemis questionally. "All she has been doing for the last few hours was interfering with the mortal world. We just got in her way." Diana flew in beside them, obviously hearing their conversation. "That's impossible. Zeus restrained her to only influence the mortals indirectly, and not in large amounts." "Well, apparently she thinks the mortal world needs 'shaking up'." Crystal said. Diana squinted at them, unsure of what they were saying. Her gaze swept over Talon, and she seemed puzzled. "Have any of you been to Themyscira before?" she suddenly asked. "No," Talon answered, not sure where she was going with that. Something didn't seem right about this. They knew of the Greek gods, but were unaware of their current statis it seems. And although Themyscira sounded familiar, she had no idea what it was. Talon studied Diana for a second, thinking that she looked vaguely familiar, especially with that tiara... She nearly face-palmed herself when she realized that Diana was the Amazon princess that Dick had mentioned, and that this was his world. Avoiding the subject, she asked, "Well, have you noticed anything strange? Like sudden riots breaking out or anything?" "Now that you mention, I have," Diana pondered. "I just wish we knew where Eris was now..." Callie sighed. "Yeah," Sabrina agreed. "I wonder what she is going to do..." A building on the hillside exploded, bursting into flames. Diana and Artemis gaped at the sight, then ran up to aid their fellow warriors. Talon motioned for them to follow. "I don't know about you guys, but I think we found her." Another building on the other side of the plaza exploded the next moment. "What the-" Talon exclaimed. "How did she get there so fast?" Sabrina pulled out her bow, notching an arrow. "Well, she is a goddess..." "Yeah, but even they have their limits." Talon catapulted into the air, spotting Eris fighting several Amazons. She skillfully aimed the lightning straight at her, blasted Eris backwards. Eris looked up and snarled at the sight of Talon, then laughed. "Oh good, you showed up." She swept her spear through the air and sent a wide blast towards Talon, knocking her to the ground. Sabrina ran forward torwards where the lightning hit the ground. Seeing Eris, she sent the arrow flying, hitting her in the side. Percy lunged at her while she was distracted, swiping the edge of his blade across her cheek. Eris thrust the spear at him, catching him in the leg. Percy ignored it and jumped over her, charging at her back with his sword. She dodged his blow and knocked him down, continuing to fight Callie, who was right behind her. "We need a plan!" she called out desperately as she battled the goddess of chaos. "What would you suggest that be?" Crystal asked, slicing her blade across Eris' back. Eris let out a ear-splitting wave of energy from her spear. "The plan is, you die," she smiled, icor dripping down her back. Chaos Diana punched her in the gut, sending the goddess flying back."You will do no such thing!" she stated. "I've heard of you. I don't think you're that ''wonder''ful." Eris blasted Diana with the spear, sending her crashing into Artemis. Turning to the demigods, she emmited that blast that sent them to this place, except it felt as though they were being ripped apart along with their surroundings. "I'm too young to have my particles rearanged!" Sabrina yelled. "Deja vu...." Crystal said. The air pulled out them harder. Space and time changed around them, flashing from the Great Pyramids to the Great Wall of China. A burning sensation suddenly flooded through them, suprisingly easing the pressure around them. "What is happining?" Sabrina yelled, sounding alarmed. Percy looked up to see Talon breaking free of the pressure and taking Eris head on. He pushed past the barrier around him and thrust himself forward. The surroundings still changed and flickered around him, switching from vast plains to a small town to cliffs overlooking the ocean. Looking back, he saw that the others were still there, just crouched over in pain. Percy reached over and yanked Sabrina out of the barrier that was weakened by the strange heat. Sabrina stood up. "Thanks, Percy." She loaded her bow, eyes glowing with anger as she advanced on Eris. She shot the arrow, which was amitting a gloden light, and hit the goddess in the side. Eris turned towards Sabrina, distracted. Talon used the moment to land a hard blow on her jaw, followed by a drop-kick. Percy, followed by Siria and Callie, who broke out as well, advanced towards Eris. She was taken back by them, and struggled to mantain control. Time continued to flicker around them, unsure of what was right. Despite the changing surroundings, Talon struck Eris with a continual strike of lightning that streamed off her fingertips, her eyes glowing with rage. Sabrina blasted her with a beam of light, the power flickering around her body. "Enough!" Eris shouted as she emitted a blast on confusion and pain in the form of energy. It tossed them back, now tumbling in a space-like background. Nothing but blackness surrounded them now, except for a small sparkle in the distance. Groaning, Sabrina rubbed her head. "Where are we?" "The center of the space time continuum," Siria replied quietly with awe. "I've only heard stories about this place, but..." Talon charged at Eris, seemingly indifferent to their new location, where Eris was a tad confused. Her silver sword almost appeared to shimmer, even though there was no light except for the sparkle in the distance. "You, you can't do this to me!" Eris shrieked. "Watch me," Talon replied confidently as shot a lightning bolt at Eris out of her fingertips. Groaning, Sabrina stood up, shooting a beam of light at Eris, the brightness cutting through the empty darkness as it collided with the goddess. Faster than Eris could recover, Talon erased the distance between them and swung her sword into the shaft of the spear. The silver blade collided with the wooden alloy the shaft was made up. A ripple of energy radiated from the clash. A flash of heat followed, and the shaft cracked, shattering into a million pieces which the space around them absorbed, along with the spear head as they disintagrated. "But," Eris stammered softly, "It was supposed to be indestructible. He told me it was indestructable..." Sabrina's eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed, the amount of energy she had used taking it's toll on her, the darkness sapping away what little bit she had left. Talon reached over to her, and something about her touch eased Sabrina. A woman in the distance, the direction of the sparkle, briefly appeared, but disappeared just as quickly. Talon saw the woman, and after sharing a silent understanding with her, she turned back to Eris. "The ''original ''was unbreakable," she said in a low tone. "Now that it is over, take us back." Eris stared defiantly at her for a while, then let out a low sigh. "I guess I could only have so much fun... You can go back to your boring world now." She snapped her fingers and they were back at Camp Halfblood. Home Again "Thank the gods, you guys are all right!" Leo exclaimed, running forwards. The demigods had landed in a huge pile right at the spot they had be taken from, the camp still in an uproar over the events that had happened that morning. Sabina tried to say something, but she was, again, at the bottom of the pile of demigods. Crystal got up and bent down to help her stand up. "How come I always get stuck at the bottom of the pile when we get transported places?" Sabrina complained, leaning against Crystal's arm for support. Suddenly Leo's eyes got big when he saw what Sabina was wearing. "What in Olympus are you wearing?!" 'It's a long story....." Sabrina sighed rubbing her temple, her movements sluggish. Talon walked off. "The earthquake just threw us off balance, that's all," she replied calmy. Callie stared at Talon for a second. She was acting almost weird after the fight in that space place, like she was hiding something. Callie knew enough about secrets to identify one. She decided to let her go, and would confront her only when her own secret was ready to be told. Percy tilted his head, "The earthquake was just-" he began to object, but Talon cut him off. "The earthquake was just a few minutes," Talon interrupted tightly. "There is no need to make a big deal about it." Percy raised his hands, unwilling to say anything else. "Well, that was weird..." Sabrina muttered. She walked off in the direction of her cabin, calling back over her shoulder, "Hey, I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go get on some clothes that are actually from this centurary..." Leo looked at Sabrina, the rest of the panicked demigods staring at her as she entered her cabin. "How does that explain Sabrina wearing a old fashioned dress, from like, Revolutionary War times?" Talon shrugged innocently. "Who knows. Maybe the Aphrodites played a prank on her," she suggested. Category:Roleplays